Bestias bit, un nuevo comienzo
by yurica-mayura
Summary: El planeta tierra guarda muchos secretos, uno de los mas grandes es que no solo esta habitado de seres humanos, animales, plantas..etc, en el también habitan criaturas de diversas formas con grandes poderes y habilidades, estas criaturas son llamadas bestias bit. Los seres humanos no conocían la existencia de estas criaturas, aun que las bestias bits si conocían la raza humana.
1. Chapter 1

_yaiiiiii! Una nueva historia n_n. Nunca me vi publicando un fic de beyblade, esta linda y mega genial historia no es creación mía, es obra de mi linda nee-chan, DarkYui...pero ella es algo vaga como para crearse su propia cuenta u.u Nada disfrútenla, es una historia totalmente diferente espero les guste tanto como a mi._

_La historia no me pertenece, si no a mi nee-cha quien escribe de lo mas genial XD y pues lo personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna si no a... a... bueno le pertenece a ese genio quien los creo XP_

**_Beyblade_**

_**Aclaraciones**__: Driger (Byakko) Dranzer (Suzaku) Draciel (Genbu) Strata Dragoon (Gaia Dragoon) Dragoon (Seiryuu) (Yurica: entendieron… ¡yo no! n_nU esto no estaba cuando lo leí… bueno, ustedes que conocen mas que yo a beyblade se entenderán ¿verdad? o_O?... Si no pos avisen y yo le pregunto a mi nee-chan n_nU .ah si cuando vean la (H.= hombre))_

_En Egipto existía una serpiente oscura. __**Apopis**__, la encarnación de la oscuridad_

El planeta tierra guarda muchos secretos, uno de los mas grandes es que no solo esta habitado de seres humanos, animales, plantas o seres protozooicos (bacterias, etc.) en el también habitan otras criaturas de diversos tamos y formas con grandes poderes y habilidades estas criaturas son llamadas bestias bit.

Los seres humanos no conocían la existencia de estas criaturas, debido a que estas en un plano tiempo espacio diferente es decir en otra dimensión aun que las bestias bit si conocían la existencia de la raza humana y esto se debía a que las dimensiones estaban conectadas por algunos lugares del planeta solo que las personas aun no lo habían descubierto.

La causa de que las personas no lo hayan descubierto era por que cada vez que se acercaban a esos lugares donde las dimensiones se conectaban, salían espantando por que se encontraban con las bestias bit, y estas al ver temor que causaban desaparecían de su presencia (regresaban a su dimensión) sin tratar de comunicarse.

Estos comenzó a causar que surgieran rumores acerca de ``demonios``, ``monstruos``, ``Alien``, ``hadas`` entre otros, todo dependía de la figura que hayan visto.

Las bestias bit, Vivian bajo la organización monárquica (gobernado por un rey) que siempre seguía los consejos de un sabio (sacerdote) que decidía lo que era bueno y lo que era malo y a aquellos que se oponían sufrían un castigo impuesto por los sacerdotes donde se le despojaba de sus poderes, lo convertían en seres humanos y los mandaban a vivir como tal en un destierro sin retorno.

Esta es la historias de algunas bestias bit que cambiaron sus destinos.

**_Bestias bit, un nuevo comienzo_**

En una de las afueras de la ciudades de Japón, por el bosque por donde nadie pasa ni se acercan ya que es uno de esos lugares donde se han visto ciertas ``criaturas`` causando que los viajeros rodearan y alargaran sus viaje por no querer ni si quiera acercarse. Un acontecimiento muy misterios sucedía, eran alrededor de las 5 de la madrugada sin que aun haya salido el sol, y se encontraba viajando un carruaje. En el se veían al frente el conductor, por detrás dos hombres vestidos de forma extrañas pero que parecían de guardianes, y gracias a las ventanillas del carruaje se notaba que dentro habían 5 hombres 4 de ellos vestían de la mismas forma que los hombre que iban detrás y el otro que se encontraba sentado en medio de dos de los guardianes llevaba una capa encapuchada.

Repentinamente el carruaje se detuvo, era por causa de dos hombres de raras vestimentas.

Los dos hombres que venían detrás del carruaje se bajaron para averiguar las intenciones de los hombres que habían aparecido, pero al acercarse estos comenzaron a transformarse uno con forma de hombre lobo y el otro con forma de león, cuando los guardianes se ponen en guardia de repente se ven rodeados por nuevos individuos que también se transforman (en hombres cuervo, lagarto, murciélago, elefante, buitre)

H. LOBO: hasta aquí llega su viaje.

Los otros 4 guardianes que se encontraban dentro del carruaje salen para enfrentarse a los agresores. Los guardianes también comienzan a tomar formas de bestias (hombre tiburón [no un stree shart], toro, zorro, puma, Alcon, gorila) e incluso el conductor se transformo en un centauro

CENTAURO: ustedes son bestias bit, como se atreven a atacar este carruaje, no tienen ni idea de lo valioso que lleva dentro.

H. LEON: crees que eso nos importa prepárense por que todos ustedes van a morir aquí y ahora

H. TIBURON: eso quiero verlo

Una feroz batalla comenzó, pero por ser los agresores más poderosos pronto los guardianes se vieron en el suelo algunos inconcientes y otros inmóviles por el dolor y sus heridas.

H. LOBO: esto fue tan fácil que fue patético, se nota cuales eran sus niveles

H. LEON: ¿que aremos con ellos?

H. LOBO: eliminarlos, no deben haber sobrevivientes

H. LEON: deseaba que dijeras eso

Pero en eso el carruaje se abrió de golpe.

ENCAPUCHADO: deténganse

Antes de que hicieran algo la voz del encapuchado los detuvo mientra bajaba del carruaje

ENCAPUCHADO: como pudieron cometer semejante barbaridad

H. LEON: (se acerco al encapuchado y se arrodillo frente a el) eso es por que queríamos verlo

ENCAPUCHADO: ustedes… ¿saben quien soy?!

H. LEON: por que crees que los atacamos

ENCAPUCHADO: eso significa que están aquí por mi… en ese caso atrápenme si pueden

Salio corriendo con todas sus fuerza, esperando que sus agresores los persiguieran y así dejaran a los malheridos guardianes

H. LEON: por favor, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer… tengo una idea ya que parece que quiere alejarnos de sus sirviente para que no los lastimemos, por que no los destrozamos frente a el (riza maligna) cuervo, buitre ¡tráiganlo!

Así los emplumados salieron en su búsqueda y mientras se iban acercando comenzaron a burlarse

H. CUERVO: corra más rápido o lo atraparemos

H. BUITRE: y será muy aburrido si es tan fácil

Sin más retrasos los emplumados descendieron para acorralar al encapuchado

H. CUERVO: se acabaron los juegos

Al encapuchado verse rodeado agacho su cabeza cubriéndoselas con sus manos

ENCAPUCHADO: noooooooooooooooooooo

Pero al sentir que nada ocurría, se levanto y descubrió que sus perseguidores no estaban, solo un par de plumas se veían caer

ENCAPUCHADO: ¿q… que fue lo que paso?

Mientras que los de mas agresores se encontraban adónicos, nervioso y preocupados.

H. LOBO: q… que diablos fue lo que paso

H. LEON: solo fueron unos segundos, pero de repente apareció ese extraño remolino y…

En el suelo donde miraban tan sorprendidos se encontraban el h. cuervo y h. buitre gravemente heridos y completamente inconciente.

H. LOBO: acaso hay otro guardián del cual no estábamos enterado

H. LEON: debemos apresurarnos en cumplir el trabajo o ``él`` nos matará

H. LOBO: ¡vayamos!

Mientras tantos el encapuchado aun confundido se mantenía inmóvil

ENCAPUCHADO: no entiendo que paso, si yo soy objetivo ¿a donde se fueron? ¿Por que desaparecieron?

Pero el aullido y el rugido de sus agresores acercándose lo hicieron reaccionar

ENCAPUCHADO: ahora entiendo, aquellos dos debieron ir por sus amigos después de todo solo están jugando con migo, yo no puedo dejar que me atrapen.

Empezando nuevamente a correr pero sus agresores comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas y mas a el.

ENCAPUCHADO: no puedo, (jadeaba de cansancio) ellos son muy veloces, no puedo escapar de ellos…necesito que alguien me ayude… por favor

Se tropieza y cae, al tratar de levantarse descubre que había alguien parado frente a el. Su apariencia era la de un joven normal de blanquita piel, ojos carmesí y cabello en dos tono los de alante eran entre grisáceo y azules claro y los de atrás eran negro, de algunos 16 años de edad o por lo menos así aparentaba.

ENCAPUCHADO: quien eres tu

Pero el joven no le respondió solo lo miraba de manera seria e inexpresiva, en eso llegan los perseguidores del encapuchado

H. LOBO: ¿quien es ese? ¿A caso será el que ataco a los otros?

H. LEON: no lo creo, por su apariencia debe de ser un simple humano

H. LOBO: esa patética espacie que habita esta dimensión

H. LEON: así parece porque nos no divertimos con el

ENCAPUCHADO: me han alcanzado… será mejor que hullas de aquí (dirigiéndose al joven)

Pero este no hizo caso y permanecía con su mirada indiferente e inexpresiva ante aquellas criatura que aparecieron frente a el

H. LEON: este no es un lugar apropiado para la basura humana como tú

H. LOBO: pero ya no puede escapar (dijo colocándose detrás del joven)

H. LEON: mátalo, no necesitamos público

ENCAPUCHADO: ya basta, si prometen no lastimarlo iré con ustedes sin poner resistencia

H. LEON: al parecer no ha notado que se encuentra completamente rodeado y no hay forma de que escape de nosotros

H. LOBO: a de mas no hay forma de evitar que yo asesine a esta escoria (sujetándole el brazo al joven)

JOVEN: has cometido el peor error de toda tu asquerosa vida

H. LOBO: que has dicho insolente (dijo furioso ante el comentario del joven)

JOVEN: estos es algo gracioso bestias bit que toman la forma de los seré humanos y aun así los llaman escoria, eso deja mucho que decir de ustedes por que si toman su forma y lo llaman escorias no significa eso que quieren ser escorias y si quieren ser escorias significa que son menos que eso.

H. LOBO: como conoces la existencia de las bestias bit.

JOVEN: me gustaría seguir hablando con tigo pero tu tiempo se acabo, por que como te dije cometiste el peor error de tu insignificante vida

H. LOBO: como!

JOVEN: ``muere``

Del brazo del joven surgen unas llamas que envuelven al h. lobo y lo reducen a cenizas

H. LEON: ``**_IMPOSIBLE_**`` una bestia bit que vive entre los humanos y conserva sus poderes, ¿pero como? si cuando son desterradas son despojadas de ellos, como es que tu aun conservas los tuyos

JOVEN: eso es fácil, por que todo aquel que trato de quitármelo acabo convertido en cenizas al igual que ustedes

H. LEON: n…no creas que podrás vencernos, nosotros somos más.

JOVEN: aun que ustedes sean mayor en números y tomaran sus verdaderas formas jamás podrían ni siquiera herirme

H. LEON: maldito… ``destrócenlo``

Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo pero de nada sirvió

JOVEN: jum! Es inútil

De repente las llamas envolvieron al joven y en una explosión elimino a todos sus atacantes

El encapuchado que miraba todo protegiéndose detrás de un árbol, se acerco.

ENCAPUCHADO: increíble (dijo asombrado)

El joven no le hace caso se da la vuelta para marcharse.

ENCAPUCHADO: espera, por favor espera (se acerco al joven) gracias por salvarme la vida.

JOVEN: salvarte? No te confundas, yo solo elimine a esos sujetos por que su amigo el cara de perro viralata se atrevió a tocarme y hasta ahora no hay quien lo haya hecho y vivir para contarlo…si no hubiera cometido ese error yo no hubiera interferido

ENCAPUCHADO: ¡que!?

JOVEN: ahora que lo sabes me marcho

ENCAPUCHADO: es…espera por favor, ya entendí que no eres de los que ayudan a los demás, así que,… que te parece si contrato tu servicios

JOVEN**: ¡COMO!**

ENCAPUCHADO: ayúdame a regresar a la dimensión de las bestias bit, al palacio.

JOVEN: al palacio! Que eres, un sacerdote o algún esclavo religioso (dudo mucho que sea el rey, no creo que las cosas hallan cambiado tanto como para romper la tradición de que el rey no puede salir del palacio, aun que hace ya tanto tiempo que fui desterrado)

ENCAPUCHADO: un…esclavo, si supongo que esa seria la mejor forma de definirme

JOVEN: eh!... bueno, que podrías ofrecerme para contratar mis servicios

ENCAPUCHADO: si me llevas al palacio te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas

JOVEN: esto parece interesante… (Sonríe) esta bien, esto es un trato, puedes contar con mis servicios

ENCAPUCHADO: de verdad, (emocionado) muchas gracias… por cierto cual es tu nombre?

JOVEN: mi nombre es kai, bestia fénix de fuego, kai

ENCAPUCHADO: ese es un nombre muy peculiar (se quita la capucha, mostrando su hermoso rostro) yo soy la bestia bit blue dragón, puedes llamarme dragoon, es un placer conocerte.

Era un joven muy atractivo de ojos brillantes de color zafiro y cabellos largos color azul oscuro, piel morena, tenía alrededor de 15 años o eso aparentaba y tenía una sonrisa dulce y calida

KAI: veamos si dices eso de nuevo cuando realmente llegues a conocerme.

DRAGOON: supongo que no aras que cambie de opinión ¡verdad! (tono preocupado)

KAI: tal vez, quien sabe (dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa e intimidante asiendo que dragoon tragara en seco) como sea tenemos que irnos.

DRAGOON: espera, antes necesito revisar algo.

KAI: eh!

Llegaron al lugar donde dragoon y sus guardianes fueron atacados

KAI: así que aquí fue donde los atacaron… ¿y bien?

Pero en ese lugar ya no había nada, ni carruaje, ni guardianes, nada.

KAI: aquí no hay nada ni nadie

DRAGOON: no puede ser ¿donde estarán?

KAI: quizás ya regresaron a la otra dimensión

DRAGOON: pero estaban muy malheridos e incluso inconciente.

KAI: no te preocupes por eso una vez este en la otra dimensión ya descubrirá que fue lo que ocurrió.

DRAGOON: tienes razón, lo mejor será irnos

KAI: claro (al dar un paso) huh! (piso algo)

Se agacha a recogerlo y descubre que se trataba de un emblema, aquellos que se les otorga a los guardianes de palacio para identificar su nivel dejando pensativo a kai

KAI: ya veo, así que después de todo no eres…

DRAGOON: kai, ¿sucede algo?

KAI: no, no es nada (se guarda el emblema en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta)

Empezaron a caminar

KAI: dragoon, ¿había alguien mas con ustedes?

DRAGOON: no, nadie, ¿Por qué preguntas?

KAI: no, por nada *_de quien seria el poder que me atrajo hacia aquí, fue un poder realmente sorprendente, no pertenecían a la basuras que ataco a dragoon por que entonce me hubieran dado mejor pelea y no pudo ser tampoco de los guardianes ya que entonce no se hubieran dejado derrotar por aquellas escorias, entonce de quien, no pudo ser de dragoon… o si_*

DRAGOON: kai sucede algo!

KAI: no, nada *_no, supongo que no es el_*

Mientras seguían caminando dragoon le comenta a kai

DRAGOON: kai, no crees que deberías cambiarte de ropa antes de ir a **nuestra**dimensión, como vas vestido llamaras mucho la atención.

KAI: desde cuando una chaqueta de cuero negra como la noche con unas pequeñas correas por los hombros, un pantalón largo también de cuero e igual de negro, como mis guantes y botas son considerados llamativos.

DRAGOON: desde que vas a una dimensión donde nada de eso existe.

KAI: solo dos cosas te diré 1era nadie me dice como vestir, y 2da no vuelvas a llamar a la dimensión de las bestias bit como nuestras, hace mucho tiempo atrás que dejo de ser mía.

DRAGOON: hablas de nuest… de la dimensión de las bestias bit como si la odiaras

KAI: no es como si la odiara

DRAGOON: entonces?!

KAI: es que la odio y la desprecio con todas mis fuerzas, te quedo claro.

DRAGOON: pe… pero por que?

KAI: no quisiera hablar de eso

DRAGOON: no te gusta hablar del tema

KAI: no, no es eso

DRAGOON: entonces!

KAI: simplemente que no quiero hablar con tigo así que te aconsejo que te calles

DRAGOON: pero…

KAI: si sigues hablando, aquí se acaba nuestro trato y te quedas solo

DRAGOON: esta bien, guardare silenció (triste)

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que kai se detuvo repentinamente

KAI: ya llegamos.

Señalando una formación rocosa que parecían la entrada a una cueva por la cual salía una tenebrosa niebla.

DRAGOON: es…es por hay? (nervioso)

KAI: así es (tono neutro)

DRAGOON: y…y no hay otro camino (muy nervioso)

KAI: que pasa? No me digas que estas asustado

DRAGOON, no contesto solo inclino su cabeza y se sujeto el brazo rozándolo de arriba a abajo

KAI: esto no puede ser…pero no te preocupes ya que yo estaré aquí para cuidarte

DRAGOON: entonces ya podemos continuar. (Dijo con una sonrisa y su voz relajada)

KAI: que?! Mis palabras te fueron suficientes para tranquilizarte, como puedes confiar en mí si nos acabamos de conocer.

DRAGOON: no sabría como explicarlo, aun cuando se que no eres una persona muy sociable, amable o conversador, yo siento que puedo confiar en ti, por que eres un ser de confianza.

KAI: que tonterías dices (estaba muy sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar)

DRAGOON: si, puede que sea una tontería, pero aun así creeré en tu palabra, siempre creeré en tu palabra.

KAI:… sabes, pensaba que eras una insignificante, débil y patética bestia bit, pero ahora veo que eres una insignificante, débil y patética que además es muy estupida.

DRAGOON: eso ha sido muy cruel.

A lo que kai solo atina a sonreír

DRAGOON: pero aun así seguiré confiando en tu palabra.

KAI: Q… QUE ¡!, deja de decir idioteces

Sin más tiempo a perder cruzaron las dimensiones, hasta llegar a la de las bestias, era un lugar hermoso, un paisaje natural simplemente perfecto (como lo que salen en los anuncios)

DRAGOON: este lugar es hermoso (sorprendido)

KAI: si, si lo que digas, ahora hacia donde debemos ir.

DRAGOON: eh!... yo seré el guía

KAI: que, me dirás que no sabes ni siquiera donde vives

DRAGOON: se perfectamente donde vivo…como llegar…eso si no lo se (murmuro)

KAI: esto es ridículo, es absurdo, tu dimensión, tu mundo y no sabes como llegar al lugar donde vive.

DRAGOON: la verdad es que no sabría llegar a ningún lugar en esta dimensión ya que se me prohíbe salir de otro lugar que no sea el castillo o el templo real. Esas son las ordenes del sacerdote real.

KAI: [pensaba; genial el esclavo del sacerdote real, espero no sea…] cual es el nombre del sacerdote real.

DRAGOON: Boris, la bestia bit, serpiente de dos cabezas.

KAI: _*así que no se trata de zargat, hum*_

DRAGOON: entonce, que vamos hacer,

KAI: tendremos que preguntar a los habitantes cercanos, ya que somos un inútil que no conoces sus propias tierras (DRAGOON) y una bestia que no a pisado estos terrenos desde hace ya mil años (kai)

DRAGOON: mil años!, no puede ser, cuantos años tienes

KAI: eso a ti no te importa (enfadado)

DRAGOON: pero, pero, yo pensé que las bestias desterradas Vivian el mismo tiempo que los seres humanos.

KAI: y es verdad, la razón es porque les quitan sus poderes, pero como sabes ese no es mi caso.

DRAGOON: ya veo, eso significa…..que eres mas viejo que el sacerdote Boris, y eso que tu tienes una apariencia de 17 años, Boris parece un hombre mas o menos de 50

KAI: no me culpes por ser atractivo, no es mi culpa ser perfecto

DRAGOON: y modesto, muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy modesto.

KAI: (sonríe) me alegro que lo notaras.

DRAGOON: este será un viaje intimidante.

KAI: ya dejémonos de tonterías y mira;…por allí hay una aldea donde podremos pedir orientación

DRAGOON: que alegría, vamos a preguntar.

Se acercaron hasta algunos habitantes, que tenían parte de su forma de bestia y parte humanoide, y preguntaron por la ubicación del palacio a lo que uno que tenia la forma de un águila dorada de dos cola respondió.

H. AGUILA: (Gary líder de Allstars) se puede saber quienes son y de donde vienen para no conocer donde se encuentra el palacio real.

H. LEON NEGRO: (lee líder de White Tigers) por que no existe bestia bit de este reino que no conozcan la ubicación del palacio real

M. TIBURON: (Mariam, la peliazul de Saint Shields: liderado por ozuma en v-force) ustedes son muy sospechosos.

DRAGOON: bueno… verán…lo que sucede es…es que nunca antes habíamos salidos de la ciudad principal

H. LEON NEGRO: es una broma ustedes viven en la ciudad donde se encuentra el palacio y no saben como llegar

DRAGOON: es que yo…nunca antes había salido del palacio o del templo

M. TIBURON: eso es imposible a menos que sea un sacerdote o el mismo rey, y obviamente es imposible

DRAGOON: pues, yo…

H. AGUILA: además si nunca haz salido del palacio o del templo, ¿Por qué lo hicieron esta vez?

DRAGOON: verán…eso fue…

M. TIBURON: exactamente de donde vienen ustedes?

KAI: de la dimensión de los seres humanos (dijo sin desvariar y restándole importancia)

Dejando a las tres bestias sorprendidas y al reaccionar tomaron una actitud aun mas desconfiada

H. LEON NEGRO: y se puede saber por que vienen de ese lugar. (Con tono amenazador)

H. AGUILA: no serán acaso bestias bits rebeldes que fuero desterradas

KAI: esa seria una posibilidad si no fuera por el hecho de que las bestias bit que son desterradas pierden sus poderes y la habilidades de volver a su forma original pero…

De repente de la espalda de kai aparecen unas alas de color rojas rodeadas de fuego. Sorprendiendo a los presente incluyendo a dragoon

KAI: como verán ese no es nuestro caso

M. TIBURON: una bestia bit de fuego! Son muy raras y sus poderes son sorprendentes

H. LEON NEGRO: y tu (dirigiéndose a dragoon) muéstranos parte de tu poder

DRAGOON: pues yo no los controlo muy bien por eso no los usos

H. AGUILA: eso suena muy extraño, una bestia bit que no sabe usar sus poderes, es verdad que la ley prohíbe el uso innecesario de nuestros poderes y que debemos permanecer con esta forma de humanoides, pero aun así es muy extraños que no sepas usar tus poderes

KAI: eso es por que el no necesita usar sus poderes

M. TIBURON: ¿y eso por que?

KAI: por que mientras me tenga a mi no es necesario

Kai, irritado de tantas preguntas crea una barrera de fuego sobre el y dragoon haciendo retroceder a sus cuestionadores, en ese momento el fuego desapareció al igual que kai y dragoon.

H. AGUILA: desaparecieron!

M. TIBURON: esos dos no me agradan

H. LEON NEGRO: debemos informar de esto al palacio real, después de todo ese parece ser su objetivo...

_**Algo carente de narración lo se u.u también se lo dije, pero espero les haya gustado, a por el 2do cap. :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="color:  
#333333; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;  
font-size: 13px; text-align: justify; background-color: #f6f6f6;"En las afueras de la aldea/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="color:  
rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;  
font-size: 13px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(246, 246,  
246);"Mientras tanto en el templo real/p 


End file.
